


Baby Keith

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Keith Raised By The Blade of Marmora [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Milestones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: A series of chapters revolving around baby Keith's milestones while he is being raised by the Blade of Marmora. Originally found in the Legendary Defender ficlets series.





	1. Too Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Keith can't hold his head up and Thace is afraid their kit is too fragile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is 3/4 weeks old. This was suggested by Smallblaa.

"Too Fragile"

Thace was worried. It had slowly become his normal feeling ever since their little kit became part of his pack those three to four movements ago. Even though he looked human, he was part Galra. However, the kit seemed to be taking after his human side as he couldn't even hold his head up. He was sure most Galran kits could at least do that by this time. Was his kit too fragile to survive out here? He didn't want to even consider any alternative. He loved the little kit too much to not want him around.

He scooped up the kit and cradled him close to his chest, being careful to support his head. He must have been solely focused on his kit, because he missed the leader, Kolivan, entering the nest.

"He is adorable, isn't he?"

Thace jumped, clutching the tiny kit closer. "Kolivan! Don't sneak up on me, especially when I'm holding Keith."

"Then, be more aware of your surroundings." Kolivan reached forward and gently stroked Keith's black wisps of hair with a single claw. The little kit gurgled and closed his beautiful purple eyes, clearly enjoying the affection.

"He is adorable, but why can't he hold his head up yet? Is he too frail?"

"According to Ulaz, this kit is on target, using human standards."

"So, this is normal?" Thace sighed, relaxing a little at Kolivan's nod. He purred to the tiny kit, who was now napping in his arms. He leaned back against the side of the nest, which allowed the kit to stretch out on top of him. So, the kit wasn't too fragile to stay with them. That was a relief. 

Fin


	2. Heads Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antok is in charge of watching the tiniest member of his pack when Keith achieves a milestone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is one and a half months old.

"Heads Up"

Antok was watching the pack's tiny kit until Thace was done decoding a very important message they received from a Blade that was in deep, deep cover. Antok was quite nervous about being in charge of the kit. Keith was so tiny and fragile, especially compared to the largest Blade, so Antok used his tail to move him. He didn't want to take a chance that his claws may hurt the kit. If he ever hurt the kit, he would hurl himself into the giant blue star that protected their headquarters.

His attention was drawn to the kit, who was laying on his back and staring at him. Antok used his tail to gently tickle the kit's little belly, eliciting the cutest giggles from him. He reached out with a tiny hand as if to grasp Antok's tail tip. Antok let the kit touch his tail, even though it was a risk as most things went into the kit's mouth. There weren't any teeth to be wary of. It was simply _wet,_ and Antok disliked getting his tail wet. However, if it pleased the kit, he would deal with it.

Fortunately, his tail didn't go into the kit's mouth. The purple eyes stared at the tail as if examining it. He chirped and released his hold on the tail. Antok trailed his tail down the kit's cheeks, caressing them, before wrapping his tail around the kit's waist. He carefully turned the kit over onto his belly, being very gentle and supporting his head. Once the kit was turned over, Antok unwrapped his tail and made sure he slowly and carefully placed the kit's head on its side, so Keith's tiny nose wouldn't get squished. He went to go lay down on the side of the kit so he could still see him, but before he could, he saw the kit lift his head up. Antok quickly grabbed his data pad and snapped a couple of pictures, sending them to his pack.

The tick the pictures were sent, Keith's head dropped to the floor, and he bumped his nose. He cried, and Antok quickly scooped him up. He cradled him close, his tail wiping away the tears that slid down his cheeks. Antok softly rumbled to him, trying to calm down the kit. He gently stroked Keith's little bit of hair with one claw, knowing how the kit liked that. Keith's cries quieted down from wails to whimpers. Keith's eyelids started drooping as his crying tired him out, and Antok switched from rumbling to purring, hoping to lull him to sleep. It didn't take long for Keith to fall asleep. Antok went to lay the sleeping kit down but couldn't lay him down because he had a death grip on his tail. Antok's eyes widened. How did such a tiny and fragile kit have such a tight grip, especially in his sleep? Antok tucked the kit against his chest again and settled in to have the kit sleep on his chest.

Fin


	3. Purring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Thace is on a mission, Ulaz has to figure out how to get work done with a tiny kit to watch over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM and Thulaz.

"Purring"

Ulaz stared at the tiny kit in his arms. His mate was sent on a reconnaissance mission since he was the best at gathering the information without drawing attention to himself. However, Ulaz still had work to do in the medical bay. The tiny kit was so small and non Galran looking that meant he was fragile. Ulaz didn't want any harm to come to his kit, especially while his mate was away. Thace hadn't initially wanted to go on the mission, but Ulaz convinced him that he could take care of Keith.

Speaking of the kit, he was sleeping in his arms, but he couldn't hold the kit while going about his duties in the med bay, especially if a Blade came in with injuries that needed cleaned and wrapped. Ulaz entertained the thought of having someone else watch Keith, but the only two Blades who could be trusted to watch the tiny kit were their leaders, but Kolivan and Antok were in a meeting and couldn't be interrupted. Ulaz sighed, resigned to the fact that he would have a kit strapped to his back while at work.

Ulaz carefully grabbed the kit sling, situated it onto his back, and slid his sleeping kit into it. Keith fidgeted a little but soon settled back into slumber as his nose was filled with his papa's scent. Ulaz knew he would have to be careful how he moved that day, but at least Keith wouldn't be in the way.

He entered the med bay and started his day with checking on the delivery of med supplies since there were no patients that stayed overnight. It was quiet in the med bay at that time, so Keith would stay asleep. He carefully walked around the med bay and softly conversed with the other medical officers and assistants, who were initially confused as to why Ulaz was almost whispering but caught sight of the two month old kit sleeping on the supervisor's back.

"Does the little one need a checkup, Ulaz?"

"No, not yet. There's no one to watch him. Thace is on a mission, and both Kolivan and Antok are in a meeting. I had to bring him with me. He should stay asleep if it's a quiet day."

"Well, we can hope no Blades get injured on their missions."

Ulaz walked into his office and carefully sat down, fully aware of Keith sleeping on his back. Somehow, the tiny kit had grabbed a handful of Ulaz's white headfur in his sleep. It didn't hurt as it was a loose grip, and the kit lacked claws that could dig into his fur. He went through his reports until a couple of Blades walked in, carrying boxes full of supplies. Ulaz walked over and checked the supplies against the list and found a few of the personal supplies missing. The ones he specifically mentioned that were to help produce more medicines for hybrids, specifically the one on his back, were missing. He pointed at the three compounds he was missing. "Where are these specimens?"

"They weren't located when we left with these supplies. However, they should be on the next shipment due in a couple of days."

Ulaz sighed. At least they were coming. He circled his missing supplies and then signed off on the rest. He handed the clipboard back to the other Blade, who then left. Ulaz reached back and gently ran a clawed hand through his kit's headfur. Even though he was still asleep, the kit let out a little chirp and started purring. Ulaz was surprised. Their kit hadn't purred before. He just had a major milestone; one Ulaz wasn't sure he would've had being a hybrid. He couldn't wait to tell Thace when he came back.

Fin


	4. Rolling Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thace is watching Keith, he sees the little kit do something that he's never done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is just four months old in this short but sweet chapter.

"Rolling Over"

Thace tickled the little kit's tummy very carefully with one of his claws. He was rewarded with a series of giggles from his kit. The kit was small and non Galran looking, but he had been adopted by the four highest ranking Blades in the organization, and every other member adored the kit.

The kit was little, just four phoebes old. He didn't do much on his own, but the Blades had no problem carrying him around. It wasn't unusual to see the little kit either in a carrier across the chest or snuggled into the arms of one of his dads.

At the moment, he was laying on his back in the nest, giggling. Thace was the only one with the kit as Ulaz had work in the med bay, and Kolivan and Antok had a meeting. Thace kept tickling the kit, watching his little legs kick out and enjoying hearing his giggles. He knew the kit didn't care for being tickled a lot, but Thace couldn't help it. The kit was just too adorable!

Just when Thace went in for another round of tickling, the kit rolled over onto his tummy. Thace sat there stunned. He had never done that before. He grabbed his data pad and sent a message to Ulaz, Antok, and Kolivan. It read 'Keith just rolled over!' He put Keith on his back again and started recording a video. He reached out to tickle the kit and managed to record him rolling over. He ended the video and attached it to the message before he sent it.

He couldn't believe his kit could roll over now. It was such an amazing sight after a few phoebes of assisted movement. He was exceedingly proud of his kit and knew the rest of his pack would be too.

Fin


	5. Sitting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz spends some one-on-one time with his pack's kit and sees him achieve another milestone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM. He is about 5 months old. This is really short.

"Sitting Up"

Ulaz finally had a day off from the medical bay and was spending it with his pack's little kit. He was stretching languidly in the nest, when a chirp caught his attention. He turned his gaze to the tiny non-Galran looking kit, who was nearby. He picked him up and gave him a very light toss into the air, just enough to have him leave his claws for a couple of ticks. Keith giggled and babbled at his Papa. Ulaz brought his kit close to his face and nuzzled him. The little kit purred to him, before the lavender-colored Galra put the kit back into the nest on his back.

The kit almost immediately rolled over onto his tummy. Ulaz smiled at the kit. He stretched again and sat up, aware of his kit's purple eyes watching his every move. The doctor snagged his data pad and checked his messages.

Keith looked at his Papa's position and cocked his head slightly. It looked like an easy position. Maybe he could do that. He rolled back over onto his back but was closer to Ulaz. He reached out and grasped Ulaz's pants with all the strength he had in one of his tiny fists. He pulled with all his might and reached out with his other hand to grasp another handful of his Papa's pants. He still had a death grip on Ulaz's pants but let out an excited trill.

Ulaz looked down and was ecstatic to see that his kit was sitting up. It was another first! He snapped a picture and sent it to his pack. He was so proud of his kit he almost missed when the kit pulled himself into his Papa's lap. Keith snuggled himself into his lap and let out a sleepy chirp. Ulaz petted the kit's headfur. Keith started purring and was lulled to sleep, snuggled into his Papa's lap and his purr continuing in his sleep.

Fin


	6. Teething

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith starts teething, the DoM are in for a rough time. Fortunately or unfortunately (depending on who you ask), Antok knows how to comfort the kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Keith is raised by the BoM. Keith is only a few months old in this ficlet. This is Antolivan.

"Teething"

Antok ignored the strange looks he was receiving from his fellow Blades. He knew why they were giving him those looks. Their kit was laying against his back in a sling, playing with and chewing on his tail. He was never more glad that he put on his mask than he was that day. Their kit was teething. Unfortunately, Keith was happy and relatively quiet only after Ulaz put on the numbing gel and he had ahold of Antok's tail. Also unfortunately, the numbing gel did NOT work on Antok's tail. He had to put up with either Keith crying and whining or Keith biting his tail. He always chose the lesser of the two evils and let the kit chew on his tail.

He was on his way to speak with Kolivan, but he wasn't sure how sturdy his voice was going to be with Keith chewing on his tail. Fortunately, his mate had a soft spot for both his mate and their kit. However, he never took Keith away from Antok's tail unless the kit wanted him, which usually didn't happen.

Antok knocked on Kolivan's door and received the come in. Antok walked in and closed the door. He deactivated his mask and smiled at his mate. Unfortunately, at that very tick, Keith bit down on Antok's tail, causing Antok's expression to morph into one of pain. Kolivan was by his side in less than a tick, purring to him and caressing his cheeks. Kolivan's left hand drifted over to where Keith was sitting and petted his black headfur.

A slightly muffled chirp left the kit, even though Antok's tail was still in his mouth. He looked over and saw Kolivan, Antok's tail dropping from his mouth. Keith whined and reached for Kolivan, surprising both leaders. Kolivan gently plucked Keith out of the sling and held him close to his chest. Keith struggled to reach Kolivan's neck and nuzzled it when he did. Kolivan gently returned the nuzzles as Antok inspected his poor tail. He knew he would need to rub some cream or ointment into it after the kit went to sleep later that night.

Kolivan didn't know why the kit was nuzzling him, but he didn't mind until he felt a tiny tug on his braid. He assumed it got caught under the kit until he saw the kit had it in his mouth, chewing on it. Strangely, he didn't mind the kit chewing on his braid. It didn't hurt him, and it was soft yet sturdy enough for the kit to chew on. The fact that it gave his mate's tail a break was a plus in Kolivan's opinion.

Fin


	7. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mirror Antok is suppose to hang in the nest room catches the attention of baby Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. He is six months in this story. This is also Antolivan.

"Mirror"

Antok put down the mirror Kolivan had asked him to hang in their nest room before lunch. It was just him and their little kit, who was six phoebes old. He had learned to push himself onto his hands and knees but hadn't gone any further. Ulaz surmised it wouldn't be much longer before the kit was crawling. Antok looked around for a good place to hang the mirror when a surprised chirp caught his attention.

The kit was staring at the mirror in fascination. Antok carefully plucked the kit out of the nest and gently put him in front of the mirror on his tummy. Keith looked at his reflection, thinking it was another baby. He had never seen another person that looked like him, let alone one that copied his movements. He cocked his head and the other baby did too. He kicked his legs, only for that movement to be copied as well. He dragged himself closer to the mirror and raised a chubby little hand up to touch the other baby, only for his hand to touch smooth glass. He let out another surprised chirp.

%%%

Antok watched Keith in fascination. He realized the kit didn't realize that it was his reflection. So, he settled himself down behind Keith and scooped him up into his lap. The large Galra removed his mask. "See, kit? This is a mirror. It shows us what we look like. Whatever we do, our reflection does too."

Antok flicked an ear, letting Keith see what was going on. Keith raised and lowered a hand, watching his reflection. Antok brought his tail forward and dangled it in front of the kit. Keith reached up and batted at it, watching himself do so in the mirror.

%%%

Antok and Keith were so caught up with their reflections in the mirror that they didn't realize it was lunchtime. Kolivan had come to see what was keeping his mate and their kit. He peeked into the nest room and was surprised to see Antok hadn't hung the mirror but was playing with their kit in front of it.

"See, kit? Just a reflection. There's only one kit like you on the entire base," Antok said. Kolivan realized that the kit had distracted Antok with his fascination with the mirror, and that was okay.

Fin


	8. Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan is watching the pack's kit, when Keith decides he wants to be with his father, who is across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is seven months old in this story.

"Crawling"

Kolivan was in his office, going over reports. He had his pack's little kit in his office that quintant. He was the only one available to watch the kit. He had deposited the kit in the nest he kept in his office and sat down at his desk, so the kit would be able to see him.

Keith had immediately rolled over when Kolivan had placed him in the nest in his office. He looked around and recognized the room. His eyes landed on Kolivan, and he grinned. He loved all of his dads. He wanted to be with Kolivan, but how could he get over there? Getting out of the nest was a challenge. Rolling over repeatedly didn't get him out. He decided to try to scoot out of the nest. He kept an eye on Kolivan while he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He pushed with his legs, but it still didn't work. His back was against the edge of the nest, which was made of rolled blankets, which made a hard yet comfortable barrier. He flipped over onto his knees, and he ended up hanging over the barrier. His head and arms were outside the nest, and his legs and butt were inside the nest. He wiggled his butt and kicked his legs, trying to get all the way out of the nest. His hands were flat against the floor and used all the strength he had in his little arms to push himself forward. He managed to get out of the nest.

He landed on the floor with a quiet plop. He looked over at Kolivan to see if he realized what he was doing. The quiet plop apparently didn't alert his father to what he was doing. He almost trilled with pleasure at his accomplishment but didn't as that would definitely alert his father. Now, how would he get to Kolivan? He was laying on his belly, facing away from the nest. Well, he had been trying a new movement. He carefully pushed his arms up and slid his legs forward until they bent at the knees. He had been on his hands and knees before, but now he had to move...somehow. He moved one hand and then the other before he fell onto his belly. He blinked. Well, that didn't work. He moved his hands back. He moved his right hand again, then his right leg. He wobbled, in danger of falling over. He slid his leg back and stopped wobbling. He moved his left leg forward. His eyes lit up when he didn't wobble. He moved his left hand and then his right leg. He was moving! He did it again and made it even further. He couldn't help the trill at that point as he kept moving in Kolivan's direction.

A very happy trill caught Kolivan's attention. His head snapped up in the direction of the nest, which was empty! Before he could panic over it, movement caught his eye. He looked at the floor and saw his kit crawling. He quickly grabbed his data pad and started recording the momentous occasion. He recorded for a couple of doboshes before sending it to the rest of his pack. He set his data pad down and knelt down in front of Keith. He held his arms open. "You are doing so good, kit. Come here."

Keith chirped and kept crawling in his father's direction. It did take a few more doboshes, but he finally made it. Kolivan scooped him up and stood up. He nuzzled Keith, feeling super proud of his kit. He crawled, and he was able to see it!

Suddenly, his door flew open, and the rest of his pack rushed in.

"He crawled!"

"He did it!"

"Can we see it again?"

Kolivan couldn't help but smile. He set Keith next to the nest and walked across the room to the other three Blades. Keith was confused. What was going on? He looked at his dads and cocked his head. All four were kneeling down. Thace was in the front. "Come here, kit."

Keith carefully got onto his hands and knees, falling once, but he got back up. He started crawling slowly but picked up the pace soon enough. He wasn't fast, but he had just figured it out. He made his way across the room and soon enough he was in front of Thace, who picked him up.

All four Blades stood up and crowded around their little kit, nuzzling him. Keith purred to his dads, who were extremely proud of their kit's accomplishment. It was an important milestone, and they had seen it.

Fin


	9. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace and Ulaz are trying to get baby Keith to say either Dada or Papa, but baby Keith has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Dads of Marmora with a baby Keith. It's very short but amusing.

"Names"

"Kit, say Dada."

"No, kit. Say Papa."

Thace and Ulaz were in an unused meeting room with their tiny kit, trying to get him to say their preferred name. The kit had been making different noises, and the two Galra had figured he was going to start talking soon. They had started pointing out Blade members and saying their names to the tiny kit, but they wanted their names to be the first word he said.

"Say Dada."

"Say Papa."

The kit looked from Thace to Ulaz and back again. He tilted his head. His Dada and Papa were being silly. He giggled and clapped his hands. Then, movement at the doorway caught his attention. His purple eyes widened at the sight of the large Galra. It was Antok. He didn't even spare the kit one look as he entered the room. The kit liked when Antok watched him when his Dada and Papa were working. At the moment, he wanted Antok to pick him up, but the second in command wasn't looking at him.

The kit huffed and said, "Toh." All three Galra froze and looked at the kit. He was looking at Antok and making grabby hands at him. "Toh."

Thace's ears drooped, and Ulaz's shoulders slumped when they realized what their kit's first word was. Antok was surprised. He hadn't thought the kit would say a version of his name over one of his fathers. He walked over to the kit and picked him up. Keith wrapped his arms around Antok's neck and nuzzled his face into it. "Toh."

Antok ran a clawed hand through the kit's headfur. "Kit."

Antok walked out of the meeting room with the kit, leaving behind two slightly devastated and confused fathers.

Fin


	10. Separation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Blades have to leave Keith to go on a mission, they learn the separation is just as hard on them as on their kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is 8 months old in this story. Taygan is an original character.

"Separation Anxiety"

It was the first time Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, and Thace had to all go on a mission since they adopted their kit. They had to leave him with another Blade. Normally, Keith was excited to see more of the base and other Blades as long as at least one of his dads was nearby.

Putting the kit into Taygan's arms was okay, but them leaving was not. The kit's lower lip trembled. "Da!"

Kolivan had made it out the door before the kit realized his dads were leaving. The other three were still in the room when the kit called out again, reaching out, "Da!"

Ulaz managed to slip out, mostly because he was behind Antok. He slumped against Kolivan with a whimper. Kolivan stroked Ulaz's white headfur. "He'll be all right, Ulaz."

"But-"

"No. This is good for him."

%%%

Antok and Thace were almost against leaving their kit. He looked so distraught. His purple eyes were watery, tears falling down his pale cheeks, and his lower lip was trembling. His arms were reaching out in their direction. He was leaning, looking like he was going to fall out of the other Blade's arms. Taygan put an arm around the little kit to make sure he didn't fall. Keith started struggling in Taygan's arms, calling out in desperation, "Da! Da! Da!"

"Antok, can we-" Thace whispered.

"Kit, stop." Antok's voice was firm but soft, causing Keith to follow his order. "We will be back. The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll return. Please be good for Taygan."

Keith whimpered but didn't resume struggling. He sniffled. "Da."

"We know, kit. We'll be back," Antok said as he left, literally dragging Thace with him.

When the door closed behind them, the four Blades let out a sigh of relief. It seemed like they could finally leave on their mission.

%%%

Keith's purple eyes were locked on the door as it closed, separating him from his dads. Tears started falling faster and faster. He opened his mouth and screamed. "DAAAAAAAAA!"

%%%

When the scream reached their ears, the Blades were almost on their pod. Thace turned around and started to head back to their kit. Antok grabbed Thace and pulled him into the pod. The ramp shut, and Thace slumped into his seat. "I'm sorry."

"I know, Thace, but we needed to do that," Kolivan replied.

"He was so distressed. This is just an infiltration and extraction mission. There's a low percentage of us being captured or killed," Thace pointed out.

"He is a young kit and doesn't understand the facts. Also, this is the first time he isn't with one of us," Antok answered.

"Why is it so hard leaving?" Thace asked.

Kolivan patted his shoulder. "It's another mystery of raising a kit."

Fin


	11. Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DoM rush home after their mission is successful. They miss their kit terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is 8 months old, and this is a sequel to "Separation Anxiety."

"Coming Back"

The mission went smoothly for Kolivan, Thace, Antok, and Ulaz, and they were on their way back to the base and their kit. Their kit had been so distraught over them leaving that he had screamed at the top of his lungs. They felt sorry for Taygan having to be that close to a noise so loud it could have been deafening. They only hoped she had managed to calm Keith down in their absence.

Kolivan was piloting the pod at a faster speed than was necessary, and all four of them knew it was because he wanted to get back to their kit. The leader was just as soft as the rest of them in regards to their kit. It hadn't seemed possible, but in the eight short phoebes the kit had been with them, he had all four of his Dads wrapped around his tiny little fingers.

The second the pod approached the location of their headquarters it was obvious that it was going to be a fast and bumpy ride. The window was closing within a half a varga. Kolivan growled and pushed the pod faster. He was flying at a reckless speed. He knew that, but he also knew that he could still navigate path safely at any speed. He just wanted, no _needed,_ to see their kit soon. He needed to hold him, nuzzle him, feel his head against his neck, feel the tiny fingers wrap around his braid.

They made it into the base in record time. The four Dads rushed out of the pod, Antok in the lead with Thace hot on his heels and Kolivan and Ulaz right behind him. Ulaz realized that the other three were about to barge into Taygan's nest room and startle not only Taygan but possibly their kit too. He sprinted out in front of Antok and placed himself between the other Dads and the door separating them from their kit. He growled to get their attention.

Antok stopped, causing the other two to slam into him. Antok grabbed his mate with his tail to prevent his fall. Kolivan grabbed onto Thace to do the same. "What's the matter, Ulaz?"

"If you three had barged in there, you might have startled Taygan...and Keith." At the realization of the fact that they could have scared their kit in their single mindedness of getting to him, all three pack members' ears drooped. Ulaz approached each of them. He rumbled to each of them, stroking the spot between their ears. "That didn't happen, so perk up. Now that we are clear minded, let's go see our kit."

He knocked on the door. Taygan opened the door with a shushing noise. She blinked in surprise at the appearance of the four highest ranking Blades. "Oh! I didn't know you were back. I just got him to lay down for a nap."

She led the four Blades into her room and over to her nest. Their kit was curled around a familiar pillow. It was one from their nest that had all of their scents on it. Their scents obviously calmed him down. The four Dads stood uncertainly around the nest. As much as they missed their kit, they knew he needed his rest. He was such a small kit and needed all the rest he could get.

Taygan bit back a giggle at the uncertainty of the four war hardened Blades at the tiny hands of a fragile, sleeping kit. It was such a departure from their normal personas within the Blade of Marmora. She did allow a smile to appear on her face. "You can pick him up. He's been asleep for a couple of varga."

"But you said you just laid him down," countered Thace.

"I had, but I had been holding him while he slept. He wouldn't let me put him down until just now."

Kolivan nodded and carefully scooped up the slumbering kit. He cradled him close to his chest and nuzzled him gently. The other three crowded around Keith and Kolivan. Antok stroked one cheek with the tip of his tail, while Thace stroked his hair with one claw. Ulaz reached out and rubbed his thumb against one of Keith's hands.

Taygan stooped down and grabbed the pillow she had someone snag from the leaders' nest. She handed it to Antok, who took it. "Go ahead and go back back to your nest."

"Won't he be worried that you aren't nearby?" the second-in-command asked.

She smiled. "Perhaps but the tick he sees you four, it won't matter to him."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

The decision was taken from them as Keith yawned, and his purple eyes slowly slid open. He sleepily looked around him, and the tick he saw his Dads, the sleepiness disappeared. He sat up and chirped. The four Dads rumbled to him.

Taygan giggled. "See, kit? They came back. Just as they said they would."

Keith tore his eyes away from his dads' for a tick and locked eyes with Taygan. He chirped before he nuzzled Kolivan's neck and grabbed onto the leader's white braid. Taygan came over and gently petted the kit's hair. She purred to him before his Dads left, taking their kit back to their nest.

The four Blades entered their nest, the little kit resting against Kolivan's chest. Antok sat down beside his mate, and Thace and Ulaz were sitting side by side on Kolivan's other side. Kolivan himself was reclined as he held his pack's kit, who had a death grip on his braid.

Keith wasn't sleeping, just resting against his father with his other three Dads close by. He was glad they were back and didn't want them to leave again. Little did he know, all four of his Dads were thinking the same thing.

Fin


	12. Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Keith finally learns to stand, and it's all thanks to his Daddy, or rather his Daddy's pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is 9 months old in this story.

"Standing"

Thace couldn't focus on his work, not even in the slightest bit. His kit was crawling around, exploring their nest room. Thace was standing to the side with his data pad in his claws, but his eyes were glued to his kit. Usually, he crawled around avoiding obstacles in his path, but lately, he seemed like he was trying to pull himself to his feet. Thace wondered if he was going to keep doing it.

%%%

Keith liked crawling, and he was pretty fast, but he had seen his dads moving fast on just their legs. Could he do that? He had tried to stand up, but his legs didn't want to hold him up. Maybe there was something in the room that could help him stand. He crawled around, looking for something sturdy. Unfortunately, most of the things were either soft or out of his reach. He gave a frustrated huff, which caught Thace's attention.

"What's the matter, kit?"

Keith looked at Thace's face before his eyes were drawn to his legs. His Daddy was pretty sturdy; maybe he could help. He crawled over to Thace and sat down next to his feet. Keith was still vaguely aware of being watched by Thace, but he was more focused on trying to stand up. He stretched up as far as he could and grabbed a handful of his Daddy's pants. He pulled with all the strength he had in one little arm until he was on his knees. He grabbed another handful of pants, but this time with the other hand and didn't let go with the first hand hold. He pulled harder and shifted his left leg until his foot was flat on the floor. He repeated the action with his right foot until it too was flat on the floor. He looked up at Thace in excitement and trilled, pleased with what he just achieved.

%%%

The frustrated huff caught and held his attention. He didn't know what his kit was trying to do, so he asked, "What's the matter, kit?"

Keith looked up at him and then started crawling towards him. He ended up sitting by his feet. Thace thought Keith just wanted to sit next to him until he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and was about to pick him up when he saw something amazing. Keith was trying to stand up! He simply stood still and watched his kit pull himself up to his knees, then to one foot, and finally, his other foot. The kit was so excited he let out a trill, a kit noise which conveyed excitement.

Thace was so proud of his kit that he took a lot of pictures and sent the best ones to the rest of the pack with the message 'He's standing!'

Thace picked up Keith and nuzzled him. His kit was growing up so fast, and the violet furred Blade couldn't be prouder.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our favorite part Galra Paladin!


	13. Assisted Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antok is hurt on a mission and is confined to the nest, but at least he has company in the form of the pack's kit, who has a surprise for his Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is 10 months old in this story.

"Assisted Steps"

"Toh!"

Antok looked up at his kit. "I'm still here, kit. I'm not leaving today."

He hid a grimace. His leg was injured on a mission, and because the pods were undergoing upgrades, he was confined to the nest. At least he had company in the form of their kit.

%%%

Keith was concerned about Antok. He usually didn't lay in the nest when it wasn't bedtime, so why was he doing that? The kit had been allowed to crawl around the nest room, but he kept the nest in sight, not wanting Antok to disappear. Once in a while, he would call out to his Dad to make sure he was still there.

%%%

Antok found it cute that his kit was checking on him, though he would deny it. He watched his kit as he crawled around the nest room, exploring with increasing speed and calling out to him but never leaving his sight. He also kept an eye on the kit and was rewarded with the sight of his kit pulling himself up into a standing position. Keith looked right at Antok and cocked his head. "Toh?"

"It's all right, kit. I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, that's good!"

Both Antok and Keith looked at the door, where Ulaz was standing.

"Da!"

Ulaz grinned at his kit. He ruffled his hair gently, so as to not knock him over. "You are doing such a good job watching over Antok, kit."

"Toh," Keith said with such finality in his tone that Ulaz couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, kit." Ulaz turned to his pack mate. "Let me take a look at your leg, Antok."

Ulaz entered the nest and examined the injured Galra.

%%%

Keith was having trouble seeing what Ulaz was doing and knew he wouldn't be able to see at all if he dropped down and crawled over. His Papa had moved on two legs, so maybe Keith could try that. He tried moving one leg, but it didn't want to move. So, he tried sliding his leg, but he toppled over. He scrambled back to his feet, grasping onto the desk chair to pull himself up to his feet. He kept a grip on the chair and tried to pick up his right foot. To his surprise, it worked! He put it down and then picked up his left foot. He set it down too and decided to try to make his way over to his two Dads. He picked up his right foot again and moved it away from him in the front before putting it down. He repeated it with his left foot. He managed to take another step while holding onto the chair, but then, he needed something else to hold onto. Fortunately, the bookcase was within his reach. He grabbed onto the shelf he could reach and took some more steps until he couldn't take anymore while holding onto the shelf. However, the nest was within his reach. He looked up and saw the amazed expressions of two of his Dads.

%%%

Checking Antok's injury didn't take long, but Ulaz knew he wanted some company in the nest. He snuggled up next to Antok and groomed him a little. Antok looked up to see what Keith was up to, because the kit had been quiet for too long. To his immense surprise, the kit was walking while holding onto the desk chair!

"Ulaz, look at our kit!" Antok whispered.

Ulaz looked up and watched as Keith switched from holding onto the chair to holding onto the bookcase. He whispered back, "He's _walking!"_

Antok whipped out his data pad and took pictures of Keith walking while holding onto the shelf. He put it away after sending the pictures  the rest of the pack.

Keith looked at them, smiling when he saw their expressions. He reached the nest and crawled into it and over to his Dads. He reached up and grasped Antok's uniform, pulling himself up to a standing position. He gently put a hand to his cheek. "Toh."

Antok petted the kit gently. "You are an amazing little one, kit."

Fin


	14. Toddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith spends the day playing in one of the training halls with his Dads when he achieves one of the greatest milestones of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is 11 months old. This is Thulaz.

"Toddling"

It was a rare day at the Blade of Marmora headquarters. The four highest ranking Blades had the quintant off and were spending it in the company of their kit, Keith. He was a very active kit now that he figured out how to crawl and then how to take some steps while holding onto things or, more recently, other Blades' pants. The pack decided to take him to one of the training halls to burn off some of that energy. At that moment, Keith was holding onto Thace's pants and taking slow steps towards the training hall. The Blades were very proud of their kit. He was learning new things at a very rapid pace, and it didn't seem like he was going to stop any time soon.

The group of five made it to the training hall, Keith walking the entire way. It did take longer than normal, but their kit was very insistent on walking the whole way himself. Thace was also holding the kit's favorite red ball, which he threw into the training hall, catching Keith's attention. The kit chirped, dropped down to his knees, and crawled after the ball. The Blades chuckled as the kit played with it.

Ulaz smiled at the kit as he withdrew his data pad. Even though he had the quintant off, he still needed to send reminders to the present Blades to come down to the med bay some time in the next movement for their routine check-ups. He started unconsciously pacing around the room as he sent message after message.

%%%

Keith was still playing with his ball, when he noticed Ulaz pacing. He knew the motion his Papa was doing. He was walking around, and Keith wanted to do that too. However, he hadn't tried walking by himself before. All he had done was walk while holding onto stuff like his Daddy's pants. He looked at his other three Dads to see what they were doing. They were just standing around talking to each other.

Keith looked at his Papa again, who was still pacing. He wanted to walk just like he was doing. He abandoned his ball and pulled himself up to his feet. He looked up at his Papa, but he hadn't noticed his kit's movements. Keith tried moving one leg, but it didn't want to move. So, he tried sliding his leg, but he toppled over. He scrambled back to his feet and huffed quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. With his eyes trained on Ulaz, he failed to realize that his other three Dads were watching him.

%%%

Kolivan, Antok, and Thace had forgone their conversation when they had caught sight of Keith trying to do something. They watched at Keith tried sliding his leg but fell over. Thace had to stop himself from rushing over there to pick him up, when the kit did so himself. The Blades watched as their kit picked up one foot and put it down before repeating the motion with his other foot.

%%%

Keith picked up one foot and then put it back down. He repeated this motion with both feet several times before tentatively moving his right foot forward. He set it down and wobbled a little but didn't fall down. He grinned and repeated the movement with his left foot. With this successful movement, he took slow but increasingly steadier steps in Ulaz's direction. He chirped loudly in his excitement, calling out to his Papa.

%%%

Ulaz heard the loud chirp and looked up from his data pad. He was very surprised to see his kit toddling over to him unassisted. He quickly looked at his pack members to see if they were watching, which of course they were. Ulaz turned back to watch Keith with admiration in his eyes. He was so proud of his kit; all of his pack was. He knew that. He knelt down and let Keith walk all the way over to him. He held his arms out to the kit, so he could have a goal. Keith toddled slowly into his Papa's arms, trilling when he made it. Ulaz nuzzled Keith's head. "I'm so proud of you, kit! You finally walked all by yourself! Why don't you walk over to your other Dads?"

Keith turned around carefully in Ulaz's arms to face the other three Blades. Thace knelt down, holding his arms open, just like his mate had done. "Come here, Keith."

Keith had looked from Ulaz to Thace and back again as if asking for permission. Ulaz smiled. "Go ahead, kit. Go to your Daddy."

Keith slowly toddled across the training hall to Thace. When Keith got to Thace's arms, he chirped excitedly. He was having fun with this new movement he figured out. Antok and Kolivan moved to the opposite walls, intending on letting their kit enjoy his newfound movement.

The Blades spent the rest of the day in the training hall having Keith walking to them. Each Blade was against one of the walls of the room and called Keith to come to them. They loved seeing him walk, and it was amazing for them to see.

Fin


	15. First Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a very important day at the headquarters of the Blade of Marmora. It's Keith's first birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is 1-year-old.

"First Birthday"

The entire headquarters of the Blade of Marmora was wanting to make the quintant perfect...for their kit. It was his name day! He was officially a deca-phoebe old. It was hard to keep it a secret from the kit.

He had just learned to walk the previous phoebe and was determined to use his mobility to his advantage. He knew his Dads were more than happy to carry him around, but they also liked how independent he could be now. He also knew that his Dad was supposed to take him to the training hall to play, but he was with his father in his office. He loved spending time with Kolivan, but routine was important for a kit his age. Keith didn't know what that meant, but he had heard his Dads say it often enough.

Kolivan had his attention split between his kit ad his data pad. He also had to make sure his kit didn't see the chat with his pack, especially since they sent pictures of the training hall they were decorating for him. There had been an argument about what color most of the decorations should be; however, Keith himself had settled that argument by toddling over to Ulaz, who was holding a swatch of bright red fabric. "Papa, I like that color!"

Before Ulaz could beam in pride, Keith looked at Thace, who was holding a cobalt blue swatch. "Pretty color, Daddy!"

That's how the color scheme ended up being red and blue (with some of the signature Galra purple thrown in). Since Keith could identify the colors, Kolivan had his hands full with keeping Keith occupied while he added his opinion on the decorations. 

%%%

Keith was excited. Kolivan was taking him to the training hall! He was even letting him walk there too! Keith couldn't help but trill excitedly. Maybe Kolivan would play with him!

Kolivan kept an eye on his excited kit. It wouldn't do for him to run into the training hall ahead of him and ruin the surprise party they had planned. Just as he thought, he had to scoop up the kit as he almost barged into the training hall.

"Da?" Keith couldn't say 'father' yet, so he still called Kolivan 'Da.'

"There's a surprise for you in the training hall, kit. I don't want you to accidentally ruin it." Kolivan covered his eyes with one of his hands and entered the training hall.

Once Kolivan had reached the center of the room, he removed his hand with a flourish. Keith's purple eyes took in the red, blue, and purple decorations and the Blades gathered around. He chirped at Antok, Ulaz, Thace, and Taygan. The four Blades chorused, "Happy name day, kit!"

Fin


	16. Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz has to drop Keith off with Thace when he received a message about injured Blades arriving. Keith then proceeds to help his Daddy do his security rounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is 13 months old. Elsan is an original character. This is Thulaz.

"Security"

"Daddy!"

Thace looked up at his kit, when he called his name. Thace slid out of his chair and knelt down with his arms open. Keith toddled over with the confidence of a little one who has been walking for two phoebes. Thace scooped up his kit and nuzzled him, standing up. Ulaz entered after Keith as he had been watching him. Ulaz nuzzled his mate. He received a double nuzzling in return as both Thace and Keith nuzzled him.

"Not that I mind seeing you two, is there a reason you dropped by?"

"I received word that injured Blades are returning from a botched mission, and I don't want Keith seeing something that could be traumatic for him."

"Makes sense. I guess he could stay here with me."

"Daddy, up please!" Keith tugged on Thace's ear. Thace put Keith up on his shoulders. The little kit grabbed onto his Daddy's ears and purred.

"That kit has you wrapped around his little claws," Elsan called out, chuckling.

"He doesn't have claws, Elsan," Thace replied.

"He doesn't? Then, does he not climb?"

"No, but he might later. He's just a phoeb past his first name day," Ulaz pointed out. "I need to go to the med bay, so I can treat the injured Blades".

"Say bye to Papa, kit."

"Bye, Papa!"

Thace let him watch as Ulaz left before he carried his kit back to the communications terminal he usually worked at. Thace sat down, and Keith chirped and slid down off his Daddy's shoulders and into his lap. Thace nuzzled the top of Keith's head before he opened up the security cameras for the base. "Why don't we check on everyone, kit? Make sure they are doing what they're supposed to be doing."

"Yeah! Dad first please."

Thace smiled. The pack had been working on Keith's manners since he had begun talking more. "Antok it is then."

Thace opened the camera for the largest training hall, and sure enough, Antok was supervising a group of Blades. Thace pulled out his data pad and opened a message to Antok. "What should we tell him, kit?"

"Hi, Dad! Good job!"

Thace chuckled as he typed 'Keith says Hi, Dad! Good job!' into the message and sent it. They watched as Antok pulled out his data pad and checked his messages. He read the message and looked right at the security camera before returning his attention back to his data pad. He typed and sent 'Hello, kit.'

When Thace relayed Antok's message, Keith chirped and said, "Da next."

Thace chuckled at what their kit called Kolivan. Kolivan couldn't wait for Keith to learn to say 'father.' "Let's see what Kolivan is doing."

Thace switched to the camera in Kolivan's office and frowned. It seemed like he had been doing nothing but work since he had left the nest that morning. Keith leaned forward with a tiny frown marring his face. He shook a tiny finger at the camera. "No, Da. No work."

Thace opened his camera program on his data pad. "Do that again, kit," he said before he pressed the record button.

Keith shook a tiny finger at the camera. He repeated, "No, Da. No work."

Thace hit the stop button and sent it to Kolivan. "Watch the screen, kit."

They watched as Kolivan reached for his data pad. Thace could see Kolivan's non-scarred eyebrow raise minutely. He looked at the security camera with a ghost of a smile on his face. "You win, kit."

They continued watching until Kolivan left his office. "Okay, kit. Now, what?"

"See Papa," Keith said with a note of finality in his voice. It was full of such determination that Thace couldn't deny his kit.

"Okay, kit, but first let me check to see if it's safe for you to see." Thace turned Keith around in his lap and pressed his face into his uniform top. He quickly switched over to the cameras in the med bay and swiftly checked all of them in rapid succession all while keeping Keith's head against his chest.

Keith didn't know why his Daddy turned him away from the camera, but with his head against his chest, it gave him the perfect opportunity to nuzzle him. He did just that. He rubbed his head against his chest and purred. He was happy to hear his Daddy rumbling back to him.

Thace heard his kit purring and rumbled back to him as he finished checking the cameras. Fortunately, the injured Blades didn't seem to be fatally injured or even gravely injured; just a few burns and one Blade in a cryopod. "Okay, kit. You can look. Let's see if we can find Ulaz."

Keith turned around and settled himself in his Daddy's lap as Thace flicked slowly through the screens. He had already located his mate but wanted to see if his kit could find him. He purposely skipped the camera that showed the cryopod. Keith didn't need to see that. Fortunately, Ulaz wasn't near the pod. In fact, he was in his office.

"Papa!"

Thace stopped on the camera that showed Ulaz in his office. "Hey, kit. Do you want to go see Papa in person?"

"See Papa?" Thace could have sworn his kit's eyes were sparkling.

"Of course, kit." Thace scooped up his kit and left the communications room, heading for the med bay.

Keith reached up and tugged on his Daddy's ears. "Up, Daddy, please."

Thace didn't hesitate in putting his kit on top of his shoulders. It was the perfect spot for the kit, especially if he was going to be on security patrol with him. If Thace was honest with himself, he loved when his kit was with him. He was such a little darling that no one could really deny him; not that anyone really wanted to.

Fin


	17. Climbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace has to split his attention between his work and his adorable kit, who attempts to climb onto the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is fourteen month old.

"Climbing"

"Keith, kit, no!" Thace rushed over to his kit. He plucked him off the floor. "You can't leave without one of us with you."

Keith blinked at his Daddy. "Daddy come?"

"No, kit. We aren't going anywhere right now." Thace carried his kit away from the door, plopping him near the couch. "I have to get this done, kit, so you'll have to stay there. I know it's not much fun, and I'm sorry. Everyone else is busy."

Thace turned back to his terminal but wasn't completely absorbed by his work. Decoding scrambled messages was one of his favorite activities, and, even better, it was part of his job. He was still responsible for his adorable _and_ mobile kit.

%%%

Keith was disappointed that he couldn't leave the room. He was bored and wanted something to do. Since leaving apparently wasn't an option, he had to find something to do while in sight of his Daddy. He looked around but didn't see anything fun. His eyes landed on the couch his Daddy put him next to. He knew it was soft and cushy, since his Dads let him sit on it with them, especially when it was only one or two of them. He grabbed a handful of the cushion and hauled himself to his feet. He patted the cushion and giggled, letting out a small trill.

Keith was too busy seeing his hand bounce on the cushion to notice that Thace's attention had been attracted by the trill. However, seeing as his kit was happy and staying in the room, Thace let his attention wander back to the scrambled message he was decoding, an ear flicking back every time his kit let out another sound.

As much fun as it was seeing his hand bounce on the cushion, Keith really wanted to be on the couch. He cocked his head and chirped. How could he get up there? He wasn't tall enough like his Dads to just sit on there. He glaced over at his Daddy, who was doing his work. Keith knew he wasn't being ignored or neglected as Daddy's ears flicked in is direction every now and then and his claws stuttered in their typing at every sound he made. His Dads had very important jobs in their home.

Keith looked back at the couch. Back to the matter at hand. He really wanted to get up there. Maybe he could pull himself up there? He put his hand back on the cushion and tried to grab a handful. It didn't go as expected, eliciting a huff from the kit.

Thace paused as he heard the huff from his kit. He turned around to see Keith still standing at the couch. What was he trying to do? Thace decided to ignore his work in favor of watching his kit.

Keith was getting frustrated. Why couldn't he grab the fabric? He felt like crying or whining but knew that would attract his Daddy's attention, and he didn't want to distract his Daddy. Keith pushed on the cushion, picked up his hand, and saw, to his delight, an easy to grab section of fabric. He quickly grabbed it and pushed down with that hand, while still holding onto the handful he had already grabbed. When he stopped pushing, a second roll of fabric appeared, prompting Keith to grab it. Now Keith didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted but didn't know how to get there.

As Thace watched his kit, he realized what Keith was trying to do. He was trying to climb up onto the couch! He thought it was a little ambitious of the kit, seeing as he didn't have any claws to aid him in his ascent. Thace was intrigued. Could his kit achieve his goal?

Keith looked at the couch. If he could get his feet higher, could he get up there? Probably. Most likely, but the question was how to get his feet up higher. He lifted his left foot as high as he could but couldn't get it onto the couch. He foot slid down and caught on something hard and firm. He looked down and saw his foot was on the bottom of the couch where the cushions rested. He didn't know that was something he could use. He gripped the cushion firmer and raised himself up using his left foot and his hands until his right foot was on the same level as his left foot. He then lifted his left leg even higher and rested it on top of the cushion! He trilled at his accomplishment and pushed off with his right leg while pulling with his hands and catapulted himself fully onto the couch.

Thace was almost beside himself with excitement for his kit. He had almost forgot to start recording this milestone until Keith had been gripping the couch with both hands. He ended the recording when Keith had made it onto the couch and sent it to the rest of the pack. Once it was sent, Thace looked back at his all too quiet kit only to find him laid out on the couch, fast asleep. Thace chuckled to himself. Apparently, the kit wanted to nap on the couch, which would explain his insistence on getting up there. He saved his work and transferred the files to his data pad before walking over to the couch and sitting next to his sleeping kit. He could continue his work while his kit slept.

Fin


End file.
